In Living Color
by Micky Moon
Summary: AU: He never thought he'd see the girl who died on the streets that morning again. But sure enough, she was there. Lucy x Gray
1. You're Here!

"_They just look like ordinary people, in living color, and sometimes it is hard to tell who is a ghost."_

-Chris Woodyard

* * *

An ordinary rainy morning, was what Gray would like to call it.

The launching rain missiles from up above splayed transparent blue splotches on colorful umbrellas pedestrians of the streets were carrying. Unfortunately Gray walked unprepared and was soaked by the third wave of arsenal.

"Fuck," the raven haired teenager cursed as he hopped over another puddle, "This rain is so damn bothersome-"

He was cut short by a zooming car that prevented him from crossing the street. Gray grimaced and watched impatiently at the vehicles that drove on the paved road with ease, as if to taunt him that he would never be able to reach his destination.

Any other day he wouldn't mind. Heck, who ever did like going to school?

But a certain incident that occurred just a few months ago had him left with no choice but to attend to Fairy Tail High, a place he had been previously skipping for an arbitrary amount of time.

"Come on, come on," Gray's patience started to wane as the pouring rain increased in both quantity and speed.

"Fun rain, huh?" a lifeless voice from behind echoed and Gray looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of almond colored eyes.

The stranger was clad in an orange tank and shorts that went down her mid thighs. She carried no umbrella to shield herself from the heavy downpour. Her blonde hair grew wetter by the ticking second but she showed no impulse to care for it. Rather, it seemed as if she was eerily content with getting wet, the expression she had on was no different than of a dead corpse; eyes drained of life and lips curled in a straight, horizontal, thin line.

There was something, other than her appearance, incredibly off about her that made his blood run cold.

"Y-yeah," Gray said, his eyes never leaving the relaxed expression of her face, "nice weather…say, aren't you going to catch a cold like that?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm used to it." Then her face darkened a shade of red. "A-aren't y-you the one going to catch a cold like that anyways?"

Gray cocked his head in confusion and the girl stared back, her smile still in its place and blush starting to lighten. When he looked down, he saw the pants he put on prior gone. Scarlet tainted the sides of his face as he undid the buttons of his school blazer to wrap around his waist.

"S-sorry! This happens all the time!" Gray stuttered but cursed himself as soon as he did.

Wouldn't he be thought as a bigger weirdo for saying that? Nice going.

The blonde giggled, waving a reassuring hand. "It's alright. I've been around pretty weird people before. Name's Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia."

His heartbeat slowed and Gray scratched his head, embarrassed at her kindness and understanding. No one he knew was so accepting of his stripping habits, let alone a stranger. And though it should creep him out that someone he just met was eager to accept that disagreeable part of him, it comforted him.

"Gray," He shook the girl's offering hand, "Gray Fullbuster."

Then they let go, not another exchange of words between the two took place. Not that Gray minded, he just met the girl.

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, went the drizzling rain. His eyes were about to sting from the liquid that dripped and just as he was about to step backward, something brushed his shoulder and the unbelievable happened.

Lucy ran out into the streets. Just as a truck was about to turn a corner.

"She can't be doing this…" Gray breathed as he watched the scene unravel before him. "this…this can't be-"

But as Gray feared, the truck never reached the corner of the streets. It went, instead, skidding into a shop building with the blonde somewhere entangled under its wheels.

A bloodcurdling scream was sounded through the roaring rain and blood spurted in a fountain-like mess. Red danced in the air and the dim grey light of the stormy morning illuminated the crimson droplets. A horrible stench streamed gently along the morning air to the noses of onlookers and Gray mustered much willpower from gagging, not only from the smell but the corpse that lay not far away from him.

Sirens of incoming ambulances soon dispelled the initial astonishment of the crowd and a wave of terror washed over them. Few people even started to scream and policemen came shortly to control the citizens. As officers drew out a notebook and pen to begin questioning those who had seen the suicide upfront, Gray slipped away, hearing nothing but the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

"Gray, you're looking shirtless and shitty today," a student howled, laughter ensuing from the rest of the class but Gray didn't think any of it and plopped down in his desk, sweat still accumulating around his flawless skin.

There was no teacher present in the room as usual which bestowed him the honor of a couple of spitballs. He briskly brushed them off, not sparing his attackers a second glance which was unexpected. Normally their little target would put up more of a fight and it would ultimately end in their favor.

Not this time around when Gray had just seen the most mind numbing experience he'd ever encounter.

He slumped over his desk, uncaring the sticky wetness of the furniture that someone so obviously placed for him. Students around him whispered false lies about him and Gray buried his face even deeper. He was used to the bullying and teasing by now. It was part of an everyday cycle.

While he tried to recollect his thoughts, a student approached him.

"Gray-sama?" a feminine voice stirred Gray momentarily from his inner turmoil, "are you alright? Should Juvia-san get Gray-sama to drink?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" was what Gray wanted to scream.

Although Juvia Lockser was a charming girl who always expressed kind intentions, Gray had found it tiresome at times especially now since it was so clear that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Just as he was about to brush Juvia's second attempt of achieving his attention; he froze. There, standing by the opened classroom door, was Lucy, her blonde hair still in a mess and clothes stained blood red.

She scanned the chaotic scene once as though she was looking for someone and slowly her grey eyes stopped on him.

Gray swore her eyes lit up brown when she happily exclaimed, "You're here!"

* * *

Word count: 1071

Edited: ~06/28/12

* * *

A/N: Since this will be a story for when I'm in need of inspiration, chapters will most likely be released more frequently (with less words though) than how long I take with my other fanfic. I wanted to update my other [side] one but for some reason, I believe it got deleted...

Putting that aside, I hope this chapter didn't come across as uneventful since I'm aiming to get more said in little as possible. Let me know in your reviews, I'd be happy to oblige. (:


	2. Rid of Her

"_One can endure sorrow alone, but it takes two to be glad."_

- Elbert Hubbard

* * *

If his life was a movie, this would be the slow-mo part.

_"You're here!"_

Even through the chaos that was happening in the room, all that was in Gray's eyes were him, the girl thought to be dead, and the distance between them. A surreal wave of terror washed over Gray and his throat suddenly went dry.

He could've sworn he had seen the girl dead in the car crash just moments ago. He could picture her arm peeping out from the truck and the pungent scent the trickling blood emitted.

Was this all a hallucination?

"Gray-sama," a third party spoken up and Gray blinked, Juvia now entering his line of vision. "Is everything alright?"

_Juvia. School. _Gray hadn't realized it but he had become inept at breathing, the shock at hallucinating a dead girl must've jarred his senses. After gathering his composure he plastered a passable smile and tried to engage himself in the conversation Juvia started. Just as a few minutes passed and Gray finally calmed down, he felt a poke and turned, only to find the blonde at his side again.

"How mean," She pouted, "to ignore me!"

"Hallucination, this is all a hallucination," Gray mumbled, his heart beating rapidly again.

"What's that, Gray-sama?" Juvia stopped detailing her story about how her childhood friend, Gajeel Redfox, was ignoring her for some blue haired bookworm. "If you need any advice, then you can always tell Juvia-san."

"Ah, no," Gray started to accumulate beads of sweat as he tried withstanding the glare the hallucination was sending him. "it's just…the wind-"

"So I'm denoted as an intangible object!" The blonde cried, slamming her hand a place on the desk which didn't touch Juvia's leaning body and Gray's resting arm. Gray flinched at the impact but took note of Juvia's lack of reaction. "Gray, talk to me!"

Finally unable to take both girl's demanding looks, one aggressive the other kind, Gray wearily pointed to the blonde and looked at Juvia, "You…see this blonde over here?"

Juvia blinked and looked towards where Gray pointed in confusion. "Blonde? Gray-sama, if Juvia is not mistaken, the person Gray-sama is pointing to is Erza-san."

"What?" Gray dropped his pointing finger to stare at Lucy and then behind her. Sure enough, standing a few desks away was the school student president, Erza Scarlet. She was currently talking to a yellow haired student reclusive, Laxus, about getting the required credits to pass high school. Good thing too. Gray wouldn't know what to do if Erza had noticed him pointing at her. After all that had happened, a normal conversation with her or the others would be a dream come true.

But the current matter at hand was the blonde girl who had suddenly sprung from the dead and couldn't be seen by anyone but him. Gray sighed and looked back at Juvia who was still standing in front of him patiently. He couldn't say the same about the blonde, however.

"No one can see me, you know," she said, walking beside him to plop down in an available seat, "it's just you."

Gray grinded his teeth from letting out a frustrated yell. If she had said that from the beginning then he wouldn't have freaked out on the one person who had talked to him normally throughout all these years. He got up and signaled for the blonde to follow, heading out the classroom and dogding the spitballs that were launched at him.

"Where are you going, Gray-sama?" Juvia said, chasing after him, "should Juvia follow?"

"Nah, it's alright," Gray said over his shoulder with great difficulty. Lucy stood only a centimeter away from him and her soft, blonde hair kept tickling his chin. "I need to use the bathroom."

He was only one footstep away from stepping foot into the school hallways when an arm appeared in front of him. The owner was a certain scarlet. Gray's eyes widened in surprise and he thought what could be the matter. It had been made clear he should be avoided at all times. What was this now?

"Where are you going?" came her stoic but firm voice that sent a militia fleeing to their homes, "class is about to start."

"I'm going to the bathroom," He hated the tremor evident in his words but then again, who _couldn't_ speak without fear to Erza who wasn't her friend? He once belonged to those select few who could be considered her equal, her friend. But that time had passed. This was now. "Can I?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" She said immediately, her expression demanding him to fight back.

And maybe he would've if times were different. If he had more guts. Guts to stand up for himself and guts to confess the truth that had placed him in such a miserable condition in the first place. Originally, he had friends to talk with, to cry with, to laugh with. He hadn't realized how fragile friendship was at the moment but now he had. But now was too late.

"HURRY UP!" Gray peered, out of the corner of his eyes, the blonde who had already slipped into the hallways and had her arms placed at her hips importantly, impatiently.

He sighed and asked timidly, "May I?"

The scarlet bit her bottom lip as though to figure whether to let the boy go or not. Finally, she shook her head and let him pass but grabbed his shoulder and whispered harshly, "This is the last time I'm letting you go, Fullbuster. It's only for old time's sake but what happened in the past is absolutely unforgivable."

His shoulder felt sore by the time he had exited the classroom.

* * *

"Well?" Gray asked his hallucination after they reached an abandoned classroom in the north wing. "Why are you looking for me? And how did you find me?"

The blonde lied down on two tables she had pushed together, rubbing her stomach. "I don't know why. I just sort of…_sensed_ your presence."

"But why me?" Gray pressed. When the girl gave him a confused look, he snapped his finger, "Wait. I know. This must be me dreaming 'cause I'm stressed or something right? Karma?"

"I'm wounded, Gray, really." The blonde sarcastically whined. She got up from her sleeping position and walked to Gray who was leaning against the chalkboard in front of the classroom. Placing a hand on his chest, Gray felt his heart thudding even more rapidly, his body suddenly feeling warm despite the lack of heat that came from the girl's body.

"Am I a dream, now?" She asked and Gray nodded no, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to body parts he wished not to see.

He liked to consider himself a gentleman and not a pervert—even towards a ghost.

When he felt his hormones couldn't take anymore, he pushed the girl lightly aside and settled his slightly tussled shirt before reaffirming with the oblivious blonde.

"So you're a ghost," he slowly said, and the girl nodded. "You felt like you had to see me?" Another nod. "But why? Shouldn't you be up in heaven or dead or something?"

Lucy shrugged, "I remember reading books that people rise from the dead because they didn't fulfill some sort of wish."

"Wish. Okay then, what's your wish?"

A chuckle escaped her blue-black lips. "I don't know. Even if I do, I don't think it's something that can be fulfilled easily."

Gray frowned. He had done his part of accepting that the dead had risen and was haunting him. Shouldn't she do her part and tell what the hell she desired so he would just put her to sleep or something already? Trying to get chances to talk to her like this was completely ruining his low exposure policy. A policy he was determined to keep ever since the scandal.

"What do you remember then?"

"Not much," Lucy confessed, "Only that I met you before I died. A few glimpses of the people I knew. And…a few of my old habits I guess."

Gray sighed, rubbing his temples. "Okay. Fine. I'll deal with your problem after school I guess. For now I have to get back before class starts."

Lucy agreed and they walked out of the abandoned classroom. It wasn't until a few minutes into walking did Lucy said she had heard the late bell ring during their conversation.

Fuck.

* * *

The rest of the school day went surprisingly uneventful. Aside from Lucy trying her best to stay entertained by looking over the backs of those who read manga during class, Gray had to say everything went smoother than expected. He was only hit once during lunch time and only for one class was his homework stolen.

"Juvia has to go to club right now but will Gray-sama be alright?" Juvia had said when the dismissal bell rang and Gray nodded.

"I'll be fine, Juvia. Bye."

And she left, stealing a second glance at him which made Gray feel uncomfortable.

"She likes you, you know." A voice next to him spoke up. He jumped to see Lucy standing and staring at Juvia's receding figure.

"Don't do that!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy stared at him innocently, her black eyes glinting brown for a millisecond. "Do what?"

"Never mind." Gray disliked the idea of having a casual conversation with a ghost. Felt too unnatural.

They walked with silence in between them. Gray determined to lose Lucy. Chances of her tagging him along to home everyday if she was able to catch up were high. Judging how happy she seemed despite the fact that she was dead.

"Aren't you scared?" Gray said finally when the walk had finally taken a toll on his body. "you're dead and now you're a ghost. I'd be scared if I were you."

The girl paused to stare at Gray, her black eyes devoid of any life. But a smile, much like Cheshire's, widened on her abnormally pale skin and she said, "I'm given another chance to live. Another chance to see how different my life could've been."

"But didn't you commit suicide _because_ you disliked life?" Gray countered and Lucy walked a few steps ahead of him, her back against him.

"Don't know. I have absolutely no recollections of my past life besides tidbits here and there."

And no more was said until their walk to Gray's house came to an end.

* * *

Lucy popped her head into the empty house, yelling childishly, "Hello? Anyone home-"

"-stop," Gray cut as he entered the house and locked the door behind him, "no one can hear you but I can. You're creeping me out."

"Hmph," Lucy pouted her cheeks as Gray walked past her, "and this comes from a person with a stripping habit. I see how it is."

The raven haired boy made no combat and, instead, dumped his bookbag on the living room couch and headed to the kitchen. He felt Lucy following him but tried to remain natural. He grabbed an empty glass and poured himself coffee that he brewed this morning but unfortunately hadn't gotten to drink. In a way it was good since he always hated how hot coffee was but loved it for its bitterness. He was about to offer Lucy some but wondered if ghosts could drink.

Deciding that offering a drink to Lucy was provoking conversation; Gray remained silent, sipping his coffee while Lucy stood in front of him with a nervous expression.

"You live here alone?" Lucy finally spoke as Gray took another sip.

It wasn't a harmless question so he nodded, "Well, mom's always out at work and father's never been around. I guess you can call it living alone."

"Must be lonely."

"Don't need a ghost to tell me that."

"Gasp!" Lucy struck a comical distressed expression, "how mean, Gray!" She composed herself but humor vanished from her tone when she spoke, "Ne, earlier at school before we spoke in private, that red haired girl seemed distressed. Something happened between the two of you?"

He didn't consider Lucy as observant even if he didn't known her for long. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

If he was irritated by her presence this entire time, Gray took it back. She didn't pry for more information. She seemed to have understood he didn't want to talk more and didn't ask anymore.

He continued drinking and was almost done when he suddenly spitted the liquid from his mouth onto the kitchen counters as Lucy exclaimed, her voice abnormally high, "Your pants!"

* * *

Gray was reluctant to cook dinner for a person who probably couldn't even digest it and who he hardly knew but having manners forced him to set an extra set of platter on the spot across from him.

"Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed happily, with her hands clapped, when she saw that she was offered dinner.

Gray stared in puzzlement as the phrase rang through his ears. The word was so foreign. He hadn't remembered the last time he had dinner with his parents and heard the warm compliments itadakimasu conveyed. It tugged the sides of his heart and Gray refrained himself from looking as if he was touched. Instead, he buried himself with cynical thoughts that Lucy would never be able to eat the food since she was a ghost.

Ghost couldn't do more than touching the human skin, right?

However, to Gray's surprise, she was able to pick up the chopsticks, pick the side dishes she wanted, and eat the food much like how a living being did. In fact, if it weren't for the dried blood on her shorts, he would've mistook her for a regular girl.

Blood?

Gray nearly choked on his food and Lucy stopped eating, handing a glass for Gray to down the leftover food that had clumped up in his throat. After devouring it properly, Gray pointed at Lucy.

"You really love to point at people, don't you?" Lucy lamely stated and Gray face palmed himself.

"You have blood on yourself," Gray scowled, and Lucy peered downwards, her eyes widening slightly in realization.

"Oh. I do."

Not taking her ridicule any longer, Gray went to fetch a wet towel and returned later to wipe the blood from her clothes. By the time he had wiped it off all the blood from her shorts and was about to wipe from her shirt, Lucy finished her dinner.

"…you clean the rest yourself." He said, hiding his reddening face.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at herself to figure out the cause and started to redden herself when she did. "O-okay."

The rest of dinner was spent with Lucy frantically wiping the blood from herself and Gray trying his best not to look.

* * *

"You sure I can sleep in your room?" Lucy asked for the umpteenth time and Gray sighed.

"Yes," Gray affirmed, "I'll be taking the couch."

It was only thirty minutes after eight but Gray felt too exhausted from all that had happened. Lucy agreed that it was time to sleep as well but Gray suspected she only said so since she would have no one else to speak to. He didn't think ghosts _could_ sleep but if they did, then he might as well be courteous and sacrifice his room in the meantime.

"If you say so…" Lucy finally gave in reluctantly, "…but won't you be uncomfortable."

"If you're worried that I have a porn stash, don't worry. I hid it someplace else," Gray stated bluntly and his face was met with her fists.

"P-pervert!" She squeaked and she ran away. Gray rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore spot as he settled in the loveseat couch.

He wasn't entirely alright with the idea of being the only one to see a ghost. It nerved him but what was more unsettling was how he felt at the same time more at ease with her. And it had only been a day.

"Fuck," he mumbled before he fell asleep, "better find a way to get rid of her before…"

* * *

Word count: 2,681

Edit: ~06/28/12

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reviews/subscribes! Really touched me that people are reading this story. ^^I think Gray's decision of taking in Lucy may be rushed but his character is kind of confusing in this story. He's kind of lost any will to do anything whatsoever so I guess that sort of explains his quick acceptance? If it's still too much then I'll be changing it. ;D

* * *

thebeautywithin13: well, not much has happened but there will be more to come, promise! ^^ Thanks again for your review!

Hachibukai: Thank you! And hoped the release was quick enough. ;)

anon: Thank you so much! ^^

blissfulme: Thanks for the compliment~


	3. Two Encounters

"…_[we're] all born to encounter suffering and sorrow, and therefore bound to sympathize with each other."_  
-Albert Pike

* * *

Morning consisted of waking up to a cold spray of water, courtesy of a certain blonde ghost.

"Rise and shine!" she sang and Gray groaned.

Clearly she hadn't slept at all last night and was planning for this exact moment. He could tell when he glanced at the living room clock that hung over the television that was barely used. The hands read six thirty. A whole hour earlier than he'd usually wake up.

"I cooked some porridge so after you freshen up, we can eat!" the ghost had disappeared and was heading to the kitchen while Gray did his best to not chase, lurch and kill her.

It was possible to kill a dead person, right?

* * *

When he finally washed his face and dressed up, he was greeted with a steaming bowl of porridge and a smiling Lucy who was sitting expectantly in front of the meal. Gray sat down and stared at the ghost, wondering if there was any added poison in the meal. She was acting too damn happy for someone in the morning. But then again she was a ghost.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, waking Gray from his suspicions, "Try it. I'm not that bad of a cook."

He hesitantly picked up a spoon and slowly brought it up to his lips so that he could inhale the strange aroma the porridge was giving. Looking up, Lucy stood in front of him with an eager look.

Gray sighed and took a bite, immediately wanting to spit it out. Despite its presentable appearance, the oatmeal tasted salty, burnt, and inedible. He couldn't imagine how _anyone_ could have cooked something this horrible while it still looked pleasant.

Ghosts.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked when Gray had finally digested his first swallow. The exhibitionist wondered if he should tell the truth or lie. It wouldn't be the first time he'd lie anyways. His whole life was a lie.

But as he opened his mouth to say it was good, he found his words caught in his throat when he was faced with the incredibly expectant look on Lucy's face. Her colorless face was a deep contrast to the growing pink tint on her cheeks and to her glittering chocolate jewels.

"It's…not." Gray finally let out, and happiness vanished from her face. He hurriedly tried fixing what he had just said. "I mean. It tastes a bit sweet but like…it's a bit too salty. Burnt too and-"

"-it's alright," she interrupted, erupting into giggles, "he said the same thing too. Didn't expect it to come out gourmet."

"He?" Gray inquired; the blonde's posture suddenly became rigid. "Whose he? A person from your past?"

She didn't respond and seemed to be debating whether to tell him or not. Gray patiently waited as he finished the entire breakfast, leaving no morsel behind. He wasn't the type to waste food anyways.

"You're going to be late," Lucy quietly said when Gray was just about to clear the table.

"Shit."

He made a sprint out the door, leaving Lucy to run after him with his shirt in her hands.

* * *

"Oh? Look at this, an ex-fairy is late to school," a bald man, who looked more fit to be an adult than a high school student, exclaimed. He blocked the cobblestone path that led to Magnolia High, its late bell starting to ring.

Gray gritted his teeth, buttoning the shirt he had hastily tossed on when Lucy had caught up. He didn't look back but could feel Lucy trembling behind him. Shit.

"Can we do this another time?" Gray retorted. "I really need to get going."

The bald man, Jura Neekis, member of the school's club, Lamia Scale, shook his head, his shoulders rolling with laughter. "Are you kidding me? Throughout all these years I've been waiting for this, Gray. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike and now," He smirked and raised his fist in a fighting stance, "I can do it. Bring it Gray."

It was tempting to accept his offer but Gray knew he'd be fighting a losing battle, especially if it was in combat. Jura enrolled as part of the society by the name of Ten Wizard Saints, all members there were said to have legendary fighting skills. Even with a million year's worth of training, Gray could not match him.

But there was no use explaining this to Jura, who was already overhyped at the prospect of getting back at the boy who had caused such a widespread sadness. And it was probably easier to fight and lose than to run away and get beaten to the pulp in Lucy's eyes.

Gray crouched down to his own unique stance, pushing Lucy away so that she would not get in the way.

"I'm ready when you are," Gray nodded, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

"Don't do this!" Lucy yelled at the sideline, "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Bad feeling or not, that didn't stop Jura from making his first move, a roundhouse kick. Gray tried to block it from the side but unfortunately Jura's leg twisted and hit Gray's nose. Rubbing his now bleeding nose, Gray tried to throw a punch when he was stopped by someone who was not Jura.

He had spiky bluish, silver hair and a serpent glare that could kill. Lyon Vastia, a person Gray once considered as brother.

"What are you doing, Jura?" He said, letting go of Gray and turning to Jura.

The muscular man stroked his bald head nervously. "I…just wanted revenge."

"Then do this nonviolently," Lyon said, "Lamia Scale does not need another penalty. One more could cause it to become disbanded."

Jura nodded sheepishly and Lyon turned to Gray. "You should leave now," was all he said. "before the teachers come out."

There was so much he wanted to say to Lyon. About the victories he'd had to the difficult games they used to play. About the bullying he now had to endure. About how his parents were still never in the house much and that he could always come over if he wanted. And about how much he missed him and wanted his brother back.

But Gray found it hard to say all of this when Lyon gave him a pitying look as if to say he should feel sorry he was alive. That confirmed what Gray knew all along. It was too late for words to repair anything.

"O-okay," Gray stuttered, backing up, "I'll…l-leave…"

He turned on his heels and made a beeline for the school. On his way, he bumped into Sherry, a pink haired girl with blue eyes. She carried a first aids kit that Gray assumed was for him. When she opened her mouth to speak, Gray interrupted before running off, "Lyon's with Jura."

He didn't catch the pitying look Sherry gave him when he entered the school.

* * *

"You should wait for the nurse to come in for help," Lucy said when they went inside the school's medical room. Gray ignored her and reached rinsed his wounds by the sink and promptly bandaged them after. Lucy watched him quietly, her black eyes piercing his neck.

"What?" he asked, agitated, "if you're feeling guilty then you should've helped me earlier."

"It would be weird if someone they couldn't see was choking them…" Lucy remarked quietly and Gray simply shook his head.

"Whatever. Just don't cause me trouble," he said but in his mind, continued, "in the time that I'll be seeing you since I _will_ find a way to get rid of you."

Gray proceeded with cleaning up the mess he made in order to tend his wounds while Lucy sat on one of the available beds, humming. It sounded childish, off-pitch, but awfully catchy and familiar. After five minutes of placing the medicines in its proper place, Gray found himself joining in on the humming, and was startled when Lucy stopped.

Looking up, he was met with a pair of shimmering brown pools. They were so vibrant of life that Gray could see his reflection. Entranced, he was at a loss for words and couldn't speak until the resounding sound of incoming footsteps broke him from the spell that Lucy had casted on him.

Standing not so far away from him was Lisanna, a lavender haired girl.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her voice as sweet as Gray recalled it being. "Gray! Long time no see! Wh-what's up?"

Lisanna _was_ always the nice one and it seemed as though she still was. Even after all that had happened, she was making an effort for things to seem natural, unlike Lyon or Jura. But he didn't blame either of them for their behavior. In fact, he _wanted_ someone to take their revenge on him. It would give him some sort of relief. With Lisanna's accepting tendency, he felt more uncomfortable.

Especially since she had confessed to him shortly before the whole accident happened.

"Nothing much," Gray tried to say casually, "got to go though. Class."

She nodded and stepped aside for Gray to pass by. As Gray did, he was suddenly grabbed by the sleeve and turned to see Lisanna whose head was lowered and bangs covering most of her face. Still, he could see the fierce blush that appeared.

"If…" she stuttered, "you ever have trouble, don't hesitate to look for me, kay?"

Again, Gray expected a slap in the face, not a request to accept her help. Gray could never stand that kind of people. The kind who would always be there to reach out for you no matter what. Which was why Gray pushed Lisanna gently aside and broke into a sprint.

He didn't know where he ran. He just did. It was what he did best anyways.

* * *

He looked dully at the bluish sky that was speckled with white clouds. The rooftop was windy as usual but Gray could care less about catching a cold.

His ears suddenly perked at the rooftop door slamming opened and turned to see Lucy standing in the distant. He let out a sigh in relief that it hadn't been someone else. Well, who else would want to associate with him anyways? Even teachers lost interest after his grades dropped.

"What is it?" Gray asked as he went back to his lying-on-his-back position on the floor.

"Cutting classes is a bad thing you know," was all she said when she approached him and sat beside him, hugging her legs up to her chest.

"Like I care," he retorted and wondered what the ghost's reply would be. Judging from her appearance and how she had interacted with him so far, he was prepared for a long lecture.

"I guess that's true," she said instead and he watched her lay on her back next to him, their skin touching for a millisecond as she did. "to escape from the world, right? From everyone who's against you, from everything you've done and regret. Nice to go somewhere you're most comfortable with."

He couldn't have put his thoughts in a better way than Lucy had said. It was as if she had understood everything there was about him which was _impossible_ since none of his old friends could. But then again…she _did_ commit suicide. His situation wasn't exactly the same thing but the reason why they did the things they did were along the same line.

She wanted to escape something she suffered so she committed suicide. He wanted to escape the world he was living so he came up here.

They were pretty similar; Gray realized and shifted on his side, seeing Lucy's smiling face.

"Whatcha' thinking?" she asked sweetly and Gray's face reddened and he jumped up, stuttering, "Nothing! I think I'll go to class now!"

He slammed the door loudly so that he didn't have to hear the ghost's giggles.

* * *

Word count: 1,988

Edit: ~06/28/12

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to release this sooner but finals preparation prevented me from doing so. Hoped you guys enjoyed this one! (I have no idea where this story will lead to, lol, so forgive me for future poor storytelling.) ;)

* * *

_-thanks again for your reviews!_

pikaqueen: As a matter of fact, I re-watched the next to last episode of Anohana after writing the second chapter. ;D It reminded me of Anohana as well. (Totally didn't start that way though.) I loved that anime so much. *3*

HinaSnowBastia: Thumb up for you too~ :) thanks!

jdcocoagirl: Glad to hear that! I was afraid it sounded too boring. (:

Hachibukai: Your welcome and thank _you_ for reviewing~ Nah, it's fine! I'm grateful for any kind of reviews/subscribes late or not.

R10Hattan: Not so sure about Bleach but yeah, I was starting to get Anohana vibes from writing the second chapter as well. xD Thanks for the compliment, by the way!

IloveCelestialIce: Haha, yeah, I didn't mean for it to be like AnoHana but, meh. ;D Guess it's from me reminiscing the good ol' times.

Sara6: Thanks for reviewing and glad you like this story so far! :)


	4. Annoyance

Ever since the ghost's appearance, life for Gray hadn't quite ever been the same, much to his distaste. He certainly lost quite the amount of sleep, with Lucy being the irresistible alarm clock she was (hey, Gray was not a boy without hormones), and her incredibly antsy antics.

And by antsy, he meant _incredibly_ antsy. She fretted over trivialities in a similar of manner being over caffeinated—like a pink energy bunny. If the lights just happened to shut off for half an hour, she'd prod him three times longer the temporary blackout duration if he had paid the bills yet or not. If he'd cough a little, just a little, from the overcooked breakfast she'd serve him, she'd moan for days on end.

Lucy was definitely an annoyance.

"Yet why didn't I kick her out yet?" Gray grumbled as he crawled his way to the bathroom one day, on an ungodly hour. He had no school today yet sleep was robbed from him again. "…god I'm going crazy…what the hells does that ghost want?!"

Truthfully, the blonde spirit wasn't the only antsy one of the pair. Gray had been undergoing thorough research, careful hours spent in front of a gleaming computer screen (Lucy wasn't above privacy). The verdict of his hard work contained nothing of the blonde's unachieved goal, only of her identity. It turned out she was a writing prodigy, able to capture the coldest of hearts with even the simplest of phrases. Her achievements, Gray had to admit, were remarkable and it was only recent that her retirement was announced, ending the Heartphilia legacy.

"So during that time she must've wanted something," he mused, brushing his teeth, "and the only way of knowing is asking her," which was useless when the person in question had no recollection of such matter, "…or pay a visit at her household."

Unsurprisingly the girl lived in a district not so far away from his, her house situated in a neighborhood of affluence and prestige. It fitted Lucy very well considering her status and achievement, arousing questions from Gray. What could have possibly made a girl want run away from all of _that_? Did she enjoy living that way? What did she like –he stopped himself. His curiosity was starting to venture well past the appropriateness of the situation. (He will, under no circumstances, have _any_ attachments for the blonde, he swore).

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

He closed the faucet, spit into the sink, and walked over to where the phone was, the curious blonde already waiting. He mustered much of his willpower from shooing the girl away. He could never contain the crabbiness inside of him once it was unleashed.

"Hello—"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" The boy sighed, holding the phone an arm-length away from his ears for a few seconds before pressing it back to the side of his face. "Hai, hai, Ultear-neechan, no need to yell so much."

"Why not?" came her quick reply, "Mama placed _you_ under _my_ care. I have to work twice as hard you know to pay for both _my_ expense and yours. Why can't you just move in with me?"

Gray made a face at the thought of living with his obnoxious older sister. If living with Lucy was like staying at a bug infested motel, Ultear's was like the dungeons back in the unsanitary Middle Ages. But things could be better now being that he heard rumors of his sister capturing the heart of an affluent bachelor.

"Cause you're gross?" Gray smoothly replied, producing an agitated yell from Ultear, "besides, I'm doing fine on my own."

"…are you now?" her voice was not absent of suspicions, "I don't know whether I should trust you or…"

"I am," Gray insisted, a part of him realizing there was some truth to the lie he was feeding. Up until now he had started to care a little of the world around him. And it was entirely due to a certain blonde. "I'm doing great."

"…." There was a terse silence before a male voice sounded in the background, an indication of an end to their conversation. "Ah, there's him. I got to go. I'll tell you about him another time, 'kay? Talk to you soon."

The line clicked and Gray stared at the handheld for awhile before confirming that the rumors he heard must be true. Whether it was a good thing or bad, he wasn't too sure. In all honesty, his sister wasn't exactly the wife material, her inability in almost everything proved that. Despite being absolutely incompetent, she had the notion that butting into other's business was a good thing which led to more bad than good. Gray's lips twitched upwards a bit, his mind drawing a comparison of his sister to Lucy.

"So who was that?" Gray screamed, the sudden upside-down view of the ghost in his face was more than alarming. The perpetrator of his shock giggled, floating to a proper position. "Scared ya, didn't I?"

"…sure," he sneered, ignoring the rapid thuds of his poor heart, "good damn…don't do that next time!"

"You should've seen your face!" she continued giggling, "it was hilarious!"

"Right, right," he picked himself up, brushing the dust off, "by the way, I won't be needing breakfast."

"Eh?" Thankfully her laughter died out. "Why? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"I have something important to do," was all he answered before disappearing into his room, his aloof attitude causing the blonde to pout at the uninviting bedroom door.

—

He stood in front the ivory, black gates, his mouth a gap. He had seen pictures of buildings twice the size the house he was in front of right now but in person was whole other kind of experience. The land on the other side of the gates seemed to span miles and only then can a guest truly approach the Heartphilia Mansion. But the mansion itself was something to be in awe of, its design resembling those from the Victorian era, complete with the delicate balcony for teatime. Gray was so in awe that he had nearly forgotten why he was there, almost readily leaving from feeling completely out of his comfort zone.

Gathering the courage to ring the door bell, he pressed the intercom slowly, his back arching from the volume. At first nothing happened and he wondered, half relieved half scared, if he had gotten the wrong address. Perhaps the address he found online was of the Heartphilia museum (they had those of retired renowned artists, right?) or perhaps it was a home to a local codger. But at the second he decided to leave, a face appeared, catching him completely off guard.

"Yes?" the beautiful features of her face contorted in slight irritation, a sign of the wealthy, "is there a reason for your presence?"

"I-I-" he had somehow lost the capability to speak, "a-am looking for information about Lucy Heartphilia—"

"—yeah?" the gates creaked open, a welcoming hand popping out. Under the early sun light, Gray's nervousness peaked to its climax. The girl stepped out fully now, her blonde hair shimmering and smile dazzling.

"I suppose I have time for an interview. Can't deny a fan of Lucy Heartphilia, can't I?"

* * *

Word count: 1208

* * *

A/N: Completely horribly written, sole reason was of the long break I took. ;3 Gomen, I think I'm only capable of writing shorter length chapters in order for regular updates. Sigh. Ah wells, I hope this was fairly enjoyable/readable. Any thoughts, feel free to name!

* * *

_-forever in debt from your reviews!_

Sapphy-chan and Vivi-chan: (I can call you guys that right? ;D) Yesh~keep your hands off Lisanna! Well I hope not to make too much of a role of Lisanna since I tend to get overboard with side characters. But yeah~;] don't ruin things for Lucy, Lisanna!

jdcocoagirl: I love how on the spot your insight is! Infinite brownie points for you! :D

GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US: Secret~ ;)

Hachibukai: Haha, I wonder if your patience was even enough for this! Gomen! :/

bananapower: Thanks! =D hope this chapter was cute as well!

thedoggydog2: Thanks so much!

R10Hattan: Ah, I see. I tend to have trouble finding humor in Bleach, etc. But lol, it's shounen, there's bound to be a lot of fighting scenes. ;D If fighting scenes aren't your tastes, they're not mine either. xD I'm more passive than active anyways~hope you're way more on top of your fanfics than I am and good luck! =)

XxCamixX: Thanks for your reviews as always! :) They're always loads of fun to read. And I don't mind the spelling/grammar. We all have those plenty of times~ (:

Fullbusterrulesmyheart: Haha, hopefully this chapter sheds some light on their past? (well…not much buuut….)

IloveCelestialIce: Yeaaaah, AnoHana was the bomb! I really wished Menma was still there though...really loved her. ;3; And thanks! (:

MartiaLae: Thanks! :D Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Angel-Wings Naya: Haha, you're right about the "no one can predict the future," even I haven't planned much of this story! Thanks for the compliment!

Blue: (: Yeah, ghost fulfillment stories have a sort of charm about them, don't they? Hoped this chapter is just as good!


	5. Sister, Sister

She was Lucy. She was not Lucy.

Was he really hallucinating this entire time?

"Here's some tea," pseudo!real!Lucy said, setting down a cup.

Gray shakily nodded while screeching inwards, "You're supposed to be dead! Dead!" He glances at his teacup. "And who the hell drinks tea?! Starbucks the fucking way to—wait this isn't the time."

"So do you have questions written down or..."

"Huh?"

"Questions, you're here to interview right?"

He stared at the blonde wondering if she was being stupid or was testing him. Was she arrogant?

"Uhm..."

"Please don't waste my time," she intervened with an acidic smile, "I have lots to do you know."

She leaned closer, her mouth shaping something similar to a leer rather than a smile. Her face was so close to his that he might have forgotten how to breathe, but something stops him. Under closer inspection, Gray realized there was a significant difference in appearance between the Lucy in front of him and the Lucy he knew.

It wasn't much but...

Gray reached forward to squeeze Lucy's forehead, causing her to yelp and eyebrows contort to a twitch. Relief washed over Gray as he proved what was left of his sanity to be intact.

This was pseudo!Lucy whose face looked more suitable for scowls than smile.

"Ashley, right?" He asked when the girl swatted him away. She was cursing rapidly under her breath but stopped, her evil eye directed at him sending chills down Gray's spine.

"How do you know my name?" She growled and Gray started to regret his candid way of handling this. That teacup in her hand could become a weapon if he wasn't careful. After all, while Lucy was all things fair, Ashley, on other hand...

"...I found a picture!" Gray blurted, "A family picture! The site was hard to find but it was there. What's interesting was the article that followed it." The blonde still emitted a killing aura. Gray gulped. "A-Ashley Heartphilia, a mockingbird in appearance. D-despite being twins, A-Ashley Heartiphilia proves to be-"

"-loud, unreasonable, violent," Ashley finished, her hand finding a place around Grays throat, "I know. I fucking read that article. So? Why do you know this? Did Jude send you?"

"The difference between the twins goes as far as to their relationship with their father," Gray remembered. It wasn't hard to figure which sister got the most attention of their father. "N-no! I-"

"You what?" She demanded.

"I…" he hesitated, knowing he had little chance of getting away if he didn't fess up. "…can see your sister."

—

"So she just appeared the day of the car accident?" she muttered, "likely story. You're really an idiot for thinking someone like _me_ would believe it."

"If that's the case…" Gray murmured, "…why the hell are you following me home?!"

She was quite intent on kicking him out the instant he revealed he could see her twin sister which was understandable. Gray could just return home for the day and pursue more information another day. But he wasn't a few minutes into his walk home when he felt a lingering presence behind him.

"Ashley…?" he called uncertainly, half killing himself. Who else would follow him but the blonde?

Seeing he wasn't going to give up, the blonde reluctantly revealed herself, dusting whatever dirt she had gotten on her.

"Th-this doesn't mean I t-trust you or anything," she stuttered, "I-I just want to make sure I didn't associate myself with a…a lunatic!"

This earned her an eyebrow raise from Gray. Lunatic?

"A-anyways, you _have_ to let me see your house," she concluded, and in a smaller voice, "please."

And so that was what brought him this dreadful situation of having a girl over. As though coexisting with a female spirit wasn't enough.

"God, I'm glad Ultear isn't here," he thought as he fumbled with the house keys, "otherwise I would get—"

No sooner did he unlock the door, a ghostly body was thrust against his, arms snaking around his neck.

"Graaaay~" the ghost whined, "I thought you'll come back soon with a present! That's why I didn't follow you! Did you get me anything?"

"Now's not the time…" Gray struggled getting the girl off of him before realizing what an odd sight it would be for Ashley to see him fighting nothing. Trying to gain his composure, he checked for Ashley's expression, surprised to see her being utterly speechless. Lucy, who had been hugging Gray the entire time, released her hold, giving Gray a chance to breathe.

"…Ash-ash…?" Lucy frowned at her sister. "What are you doing here…"

"Nee-chan..." She lifted a shaking finger towards the ghost on front of them. "Wh-why are you alive...?"

Gray was shocked. He figured he was the only one able to see the ghost.

Lucy, however, reacted differently. "Eh...so Ash-ash can see me after all? This is no fun then."

"N-nee-chan!" Ashley sprinted forward, the forming tears leaving a sparkly trail behind her. Her appearance differed vastly from the one she held when it was just her and Gray. He could sense the obvious immense love Ashley held for Lucy. The scene was nearly touching (sisters reuniting, albeit one of them being in spiritual form) if it were not for Ashley literally rippling through the ghost as though she was transparent. She tumbled past her sister, tumbling until she crashed against a wall.

"OW!"

Gray winced, trying not to imagine the pain while Lucy seemed strangely indifferent. She floated over to her sister and held out her hand, speaking in the same lifeless voice she used when Gray first met her, "You can't touch me, only Gray can. And only I can touch you."

As Lucy helped her grudgingly sister up, Gray wondered why he wasn't informed of this information. He wasn't able to complain when Lucy turned to him with a deadly expression.

"Why did you bring Ashley here?"

"Well because..."

"Nee-chan, you don't miss me?" Ashley cried, trying to grab her sister's attention.

"She's supposed to be at the mansion," Lucy ignored her sister. "She's not supposed to see me."

"How is she able to see you anyways?" Gray changed the topic, all the while playing Lucy's game of neglecting Ashley's cries. "I thought only I was able to see you."

"Family related by blood can see me as well," Lucy sighed, "which is why I didn't want this to happen."

"Why? Ashley's your sister."

Something flickered behind Lucy's eyes, something brown. But they restored to its usual black.

"Ashley...shouldn't need me in her life."

There was a terse pulse as what Lucy said hung in the air. Even Ashley who was nonstop whining in the background quieted.

"But...I miss you...nee-chan..."

Whatever flickered before now flamed as Lucy seemed to emit a fiery aura, her eyes startling brown. "Don't you dare tell me something like that! YOU KNOW YOU'RE DOING ALRIGHT WITHOUT ME SO JUST..."

Gray felt his surroundings starting tremble, likely due to the fact that a ghost was raging. This place wasn't safe. He'd have to evacuate Ashley outside in the meantime. He turned to Ashley who seemed rooted where she stood. Gray sympathetically stared at her before pushing her out the house door.

"LUCY YOU BETTER NOT RUIN THE HOUSE," Gray screamed at the raging ghost before shutting the door closed and missing the sad, triumphant smile on Lucy's face.

Outside the house, Ashley remained eerily silent, her trembling unceasing. Gray looked helplessly before reluctantly approaching and rubbing the blonde's back. The trembling stopped shortly which was great but Gray somehow received a kick in the nuts regardless.

"OUCH," He stared angrily at the blonde, "what was that for?!"

"For laying your filthy hand on me," she spat, "don't touch me."

Gray was about to retort some more before realizing that Ashley had recovered. "Well, it's a relief," Gray thought, "but why do girls have to be so impossible?"

"But now that I have seen nee-chan," Ashley started speaking, her tone more civil than usual, "we're going to have to help her."

"Help her? You mean fulfill her wish?" Gray asked incredulously, "don't you want to be with her forever?"

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Ashely snorted, throwing a disgusted glare at the Fullbuster, "nee-chan will be with me when she wakes up. She's in a fucking coma, moron."

—

This new information had given Gray a newer light, his world strangely brightening. He walked to school that morning without the ghost's assistance, strangely comforted by her proud expression.

"You're growing, Gray," she chirped, "very soon you won't need me around!"

He hesitated stepping out the door then, the sun streaming in through the opening begging him to do so anyways. "Will you be happy when you leave me?"

"Well, it's not the matter of me being happy but rather you being happy," Lucy evaded his questions then, innocently or ingeniously, "since you never wanted to house me in the first place right?"

"Wh-what?!" Gray had stuttered, embarrassed that his complaints to himself were heard all along. "Y-you knew I felt that way and-"

"Of course I did," Lucy said cheerfully, "it was pretty obvious where you were heading yesterday as well!" Gray's eyes narrowed. Ever since he dropped Ashley off, Lucy showed no interest in bringing up her sister. Why...

"But I really appreciate it," Lucy continued, "I really appreciate all you've done. So that's why I won't follow you to school any longer. So that's why..."

At that exact moment, sunlight streamed in, hitting at the ghosts eyes accordingly. They shone of a winter mist and a rushing waterfall, cool and serene. The sparkling colors that reached his own dullness, impaled every bit of his senses. He strangely lost the will to breathe.

"...thank you," she finished, her eyes still twinkling, "thank you so very much."

They stood there staring at each other's eyes, not exchanging a single word. He knew in the back of his mind that he would be late for school but he didn't really care at the moment. Lucy had been nothing but a pain but even so, she was the one person who understood him the most. A selfish part of him wished that she would just stay in a coma forever.

Because who knew what kind of life Lucy led before becoming what she was now?

—

"Gray-sama, are you sick?" A hand pressed against his forehead and the boy swatted it away.

"I'm fine," Gray assured, "don't worry about me."

"Oh but..." There was a shout that startled Juvia from what she was saying and Gray was about to punch the guy when he realized there was an abnormal amount of people looking out the window as well as an abnormal amount of fingers pointing at him.

"Gray you bastard! Come over here!"

"Yeah! You don't want to keep her waiting now do you?!"

He complied with the demands with the curiosity of who could the girl be. He could feel himself being spirited away when he saw who it was.

"Fuck how are you here?!" He yelled, "h-how did you even know I'm here?!"

"Gray Fullbuster, you're late," she said crossly form below, "get your ass down NOW."

And he reluctantly does despite the howls of his male classmate and the protests from Juvia.

—

"You plan to make my life a living hell, don't you?" Gray sighed as he brought a can of soda he was forced to buy.

"Shut up," Ashley retorted. She picked at the side of the can, her eyebrows contorted in concentration. "How do you open this?"

Gray gaped at the girl. "You don't know how to open a soda can?"

"Shut up!" She was stuttering now, scratching the metal like there was no tomorrow. "I-I've only drank tea my entire life, okay?!"

"Geez," Gray snatched the can away from Ashley, opening it with ease. "How could two sisters be so different?"

Handing it back, Gray watched in amusement at Ashley's amazed face, holding the can as though it was worth worshipping. It was just opening a soda can, nothing complex.

"Uwah, this taste so nice!" She exclaimed to Gray, her eyes starred, "get me another one when I'm done, okay?"

Her expression resembled so much like her sister's, the way it brightened at the simplest of things. Even though Gray preferred Lucy's bubbly cheer over Ashley's excitement, this was nice too.

"Hai, hai," Gray rolled his eyes, knowing it would probably take minutes before he could ask the blonde what she was doing here.

—

"So down to business," Ashley said between hiccups, a result from downing seven cans of soda, "this is your school."

"That's clearly not what you're here for," Gray said tiredly, his wallet significantly lighter prior the blonde's appearance, "you're here to check up on Lucy, aren't you?"

"Yes and no. Nee-chan appears to be fine so I'm leaving her alone."

Frowning at her bipolar attitude, Gray asked, "so...?"

"I'm going to check up on the guy who she is with!"

"...in other words, you're not leaving your sister alone huh?"

"RIGHT!" came her drunkard reply and Gray shook his head. How could a person get drunk from drinking soda?!

"Alright that's enough," he snatched the can from the blonde. "Time to go."

Seeing that he only had one more class before school was over, he decided he could cut for the sake of dragging a helpless princess to her home. He reached no further from the school gates until he was stopped, however.

"Repeating the mistake you've made years ago," the scarlet was sneering, "you never learn do you?"

"The only mistake I made was not telling," he said, "get out of my way Erza."

"No. I will not let another girl be your victim."

"It's hard to believe you were once my friend," Gray countered, "because then you'll know that I really didn't do it."

"Of course you did it. If you didn't, why didn't you deny it?" Her voice was firm but worn down. "You should've said, 'It wasn't me, Erza,' and I would've helped you out. I would've supported you. And everyone wouldn't be in this state!"

Gray sighed, shifting the blonde on his back to a more comfortable position. "What's the use of telling me this now? The past is the past. I don't care and clearly no one else does. Don't you think you come across as desperate to approach me?"

"I...just don't want to see you this way anymore." Her hostile armor she always held against him finally crumbled, her eyes pleading. "Gray...tell me...now..."

"I got to go," Gray brushed past the scarlet, ignoring the shouts for him to come back.

Few blocks in, he could hear a blonde whisper into his ear. "What did you do...?"

Gray sighed tiredly, "You were awake the entire time?"

He let down the blonde who jumped off unwillingly. "You didn't answer me, what did you do? That woman didn't seem..."

"...you really want to know?"

Ashley nodded and Gray contemplated whether he should. He had been careful of upholding this sort of information. Over the course of the years, he had withdrawn himself from society, meticulously avoiding those who knew him and those who wanted to approach him. If he ever happened to be confronted, he'd withdraw himself from the situation, becoming an outsider, watching his lifeless body taking in whatever the other party was saying. And very soon, people gave up as well.

This carefully constructed wall he built for himself was about to crumble if he were to tell Ashley this instance. Lucy didn't even have the qualms to hound him.

"You really want to know?" He repeated, making sure Ashley knew what she was in store for.

The girl who had a writing prodigy as a twin. The girl who had a temper around everyone except her twin. The girl who wanted to become close to miserable him for the sake of her sister. The girl who didn't know something as basic as opening a can of soda. The girl who was about to be poisoned with what he was to say next should she say she is prepared—

"Yeah," she nodded, "don't be such a wussy and say it already!"

She was really all talk and no bark, Gray concurred, quite different from her sister whose darker side was not apparent at all. It was such a pity what he would say next would destroy that tough front she had built.

"During middle school, I supposedly impregnate my friend."

But perhaps that was precisely why he wanted to fess up. He wanted the opinion of a person who had no connections with his life whatsoever.

"Im...preg...?" Her voice was thin, like a spiderweb woven with precision and care but breakable at the slightest gust of wind. "What..."

He didn't suspect the extent of Ashley's innocence stretched this far.

"It means someone became pregnant because of me, Ashley."

* * *

Word Count: 2818

* * *

A/N: I know telling that a person's face is suitable for a scowl is a stretch but it's actually not. My mom has always emphasized the importance of being happy because it reflects in your expressions. If you tend to be short tempered or unhappy, that will reflect in your inability to smile (or generate an approachable expression). Of course, this is a superficial theory but I believe it not because it's how I've been brought up but from my own personal experience. Whether this applies or not in this chapter is up to you guys. ;3

But besides that, I had a lot of fun writing Ashley's character. Hope you guys enjoyed her introduction as much as I enjoyed writing her. ^o^

* * *

-_forever in debt from your reviews!_

Sapphire Skylight: Thanks a lot! :D

jdcocoagirl: Thank you very much! ^o^ Hope who I revealed Gray is talking to makes sense!

LindyLinn: Hahas, your confusion is answered in this chapter as well as your question~ (: well, somewhat, but that's for later chapters. ^o~

dianaloveanime: All questions are hopefully answered in this chapter~ *w* and hopefully you've been entertained by this chapter as well! Thanks for your reviews!

Silverstein71: The greatest compliment from a reader to an author is that the written scenes are imaginable. Thank you so much! ^o^ And Ultear? Annoying? xD As annoying as a nagging sister, I guess! I honestly love Ultear so I try not to make her annoying or anything. ;3


	6. Club

Days passed without Gray hearing another word from the sister of a ghost. By all means, despite putting him at a slight disadvantage was perfectly fine with him. Ashley, like her sister, was okay to be around albeit a bit too nauseating. Plus her presence seemed to grieve Lucy.

"I'll be going to school now," he called.

The blonde ghost appeared instantly. "Okaa! Come back early tonight, kay? I want to try making cabbage soup for supper!"

"C-cabbage soup?" Lucy's cooking skills were not questionable but that was strictly limited to a small set of foods. She once tried making spaghetti which turned put disastrous. "Can't you just cook your regular stuff?"

"Nope!" She shook her head. "I want to try something new!"

And Gray couldn't resist the pout she had on and eventually gave in, promising he would come back as soon as possible. He finally walked out the door with a feeling that his day would go badly today.

That feeling he had was proven correct.

"Hi, my name is Ashley Heartphilia and I hope to get along with you all!"

Wasn't there anyone who thought there was something wrong with this picture?

He tried hiding behind a book, the clocks in his head furiously clinking. Just as he hoped one of his problems was solved, it had to reappear again. What the hell.

"Very nice, Ms. Heartphilia. We are pleased to have you here as well. Is there a seat here you like to have?"

It wasn't that hard to figure where she pointed by the triumph brimming oh too evidently. "There! Next to the wimp-book boy!"

She earned chorus of laughter, a bit too loud for Gray's taste.

_Why can't the damn day _end_ already…?_

—

"Why are you here?" Gray asked as he wrapped up a tour of the school building he was sadly put in charge of. "After what I said, I thought you'd never see me again."

"You're such a pimpin' bastard you know," she was sneering, ridding the typical new girl feature she held before. "Just because you tell me that, you think I'd ignore you? Pah! What's past is past. I'm not being friends with the past you. I'm being friends with the present you."

"Fr...friends?"

"Yeah, friends. Sound more enthusiastic than that dammit!"

He sighed. He just couldn't keep up with this girl's logic. "Well, setting aside that, why did you transfer here? Or more importantly, how did you know which high school I go?"

"Research," she said simply, as if it was simple to find out where a stranger attended for education, "and I thought long after what you revealed and figured that's what onee-chan wishes for."

"She wishes to know I had sex with a girl?" Gray asked skeptically, "no offense but she's probably more exposed than you are. Plus she's a total stranger to me before she died so..."

"N-not that!" Ashley interrupted, a blush scattering her face which Gray found amusing to see. "O-onee-chan always wanted to help someone in her situation."

"Her situation? She had sex with someone too?"

"NO!" He jumped back at the rise in Ashley's tone. "Onee-chan is dignified! Resilient! Extremely cool!"

"Really?" Gray thoughtlessly said to himself. "Lucy seems more of a carefree spirit."

"But something happened and well that..." She bit the bottom of her lip and Gray presumed how she wanted to continue was, "was why onee-chan died that day."

"Alright so let's say her goal is to help someone whose situation is similar," Gray attempted to lighten the mood, "how do you plan to do that by transferring here?"

Her sly smile made Gray feel that her transfer wasn't the only bad thing he should expect to happen that day. "I've researched thoroughly your background and found that you were the leader of a very popular club."

Memories started to flow as Gray's back stiffened. _No...she wasn't serious..._ "Yeah? So? Past is the past, that's what you said earlier."

"Only if you resolved things," Ashley conveniently corrected, "and something clearly happened. So what I propose is that you should recreate the club and—"

"You really don't know what you are in for," Gray said dangerously, grabbing the girl by the collar to make sure she got the message. "Sure, what I told you is the darkest secret but it's much more complicated than that. Don't think that your transfer will suddenly fix all of that."

"I don't," her voice was strangely leveled. "But if I don't try, onee-chan will stay in a coma forever."

"Onee-chan, onee-chan, onee-chan," Gray darkly mimicked, "do you always go through such costs for your sister? Even at the cost of poking your nose in someone else's business?"

"You don't scare me. You want to save Lucy as well. You want to save yourself as well. I'm merely helping you."

Gray let go of the girl's collar, running a hand through his hair. "God you women are annoying. Fine, I'll team up with you. But only if you don't involve the club."

"Well..." Her tone was suspicious. "...I'm afraid that's too late..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already gotten approval of the club with you as president." She smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, that's why I was able to transfer in the first place."

—

"So, what you are saying is I can't..." Gray tiredly held his head in his hand, trying to wrap his mind around the idiotic logic the school principal was explaining now.

"It's come to my attention that a student like you who had displayed such academic achievement is being wasted," the old man was saying, "but I've also had noted that before coming here, in your middle school years, you were the president of a well received club."

"Yeah, and?"

"When a young girl expressed her drive to bring back that club and you, can you blame an educator for not wanting that?"

There was definitely no way he could get the old man to revoke the revival of the club. He was spouting all these glorious nonsense shit that should have nothing to do with Gray. Only it did and Gray sadly regretted his decision of creating the club that day. It would save so much headache as well as the events that preceded it. Gray took a glance out the window as the principal droned on and on how the school would benefit from this.

The sky was a whine red, with not a single trace of clouds. This kind of scenery was much like how she liked it whenever Gray went on their frequent drinking trips together. He wondered how she was doing now.

—

"What are you doing?" he asked the blonde girl who was holding a brush in her hand.

After an hour long lecture, all that was accomplished was a slap on Gray's back and an encouragement to give back to society. It was clear that the principal had no idea what the actual purpose of his former club was. Despite acknowledging the principal's incompetence, Gray asked politely for the location of the club room and to his misfortune, climbed the eight flights of stairs to get to it.

Why did the club have to be on the top floor of the school building?

"I'm _painting_," Ashley stated the obvious, "_duh_."

"God, forget it," he pressed two fingers on forehead, "I'm dealing too much from you."

She stuck out her tongue and continued at her work. Gray, on the other hand, dragged a chair to inspect whatever Ashley was working on, only getting small glimpses of what she was doing. A thought occurred to him and he asked: "Hey, do you even know the purpose of this club?"

"_Do fairies really have tails?_" she started to recite, a surreal wave washing over Gray, "_Do they even exist? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery…a never ending adventure!_" She faced Gray's shocked, blanked expression. "The point of this club is to provide people a sense of family, belonging, isn't it?" She then threw her arms wide opened, gesturing the room they're in. "Can't you see it, Gray? We can make _this_ room into that!" He couldn't quite see it. The room they were in was, firstly, extremely hard to access. Secondly, it was abandoned, meaning it collected quite the amount of dust during its time of abandonment. Thirdly, its previous owners have clearly not finished all ties with it since the room was cluttered with abandoned boxes of empty food wrappers and chairs and desks all messily occupying half the room, reducing the size of the room a lot. But from Ashley's excitement, her eagerness, a glimpse of the clubroom he had used years ago entered in his mind.

Starting from a room with as trashy of a history as he had seemed most suitable for the club they held. Perhaps together they (the club and him) could transform into something desirable.

"…and from this, hopefully nee-chan will wake up!"

_Oh crap. Completely forgot about Lucy._ "Oi, Ashley. I promised your sister, I'd—"

"Save it for later," she interrupted, thrusting whatever she was painting on into his arms. "Help me hang this up above the doorway first, kay?"

He reluctantly complied and when they were done, Gray and Ashley looked at their handiwork.

"Fairy Tail," he read aloud, "_Guiding lost ones back on track_. Geez, you didn't miss a single detail in your research, huh?"

"Of course," she nodded proudly, "you should reward me!"

She had such an expression on that Gray had to laugh, ruffling her hair so that it was becoming a complete mess and making Ashley protest in despair. Their interaction was short-lived with a sudden appearance of a certain bluette.

"Gray-sama!" He was removed from Ashley and embraced by Juvia. "H-how could you neglect Juvia's feelings?!"

"Juvia?" He was more surprised than angry really. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her!" Ashley explained, "we need members after all!"

"Well, okay…" he started to squirm under Juvia's hold now. "…as long as you don't invite-"

"-come on, Natsu, it should be here!" a familiar feminine voice said.

Gray started to sweat. _No…it can't be…Ashley didn't…_

But what he dreaded came true and a lavender haired girl followed by a pink haired boy.

"What's this club you wanted to join anyways," the boy complained but stopped upon the sight of Gray. He blinked before raising his fist. "You bastard…how dare you appear in front of me!" Disregarding Lisanna's and Juvia's yells, he charged forward, aiming his fist right at Gray's nose.

Not given much time to think, Gray closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be too badly injured.

He deserved whatever he was getting after all.

But he never received it since it was caught.

He opened his eyes.

He never received it since it was caught.

It was caught by, of all people, Erza Scarlet.

"I will not permit violence," she said in a firm voice that was all too nostalgic, "isn't that violating what Fairy Tail is all about?"

She let go and Natsu withdrew with a click of a tongue, going back to Lisanna's side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Erza when she turned to him.

"Ashley informed me of Fairy Tail's revival," she gestured towards the waving blonde. "And naturally I can't be without Fairy Tail."

"Why you…" he was about to slug Ashley when another appearance stopped him whole.

"…Lyon…"

It was true, the white haired boy stood awkward by the corridor, looking everywhere but the new members of the newly formed club.

"…is this Fairy Tail?" he asked quietly, still not facing Gray or anyone else.

"Lyon…" Gray started but Ashley clapped her hands loudly, diverting everyone's attention to her.

"Welcome everyone to Fairy Tail! I invited you all since I know you guys were former members so what is more pleasing than to recruit you guys? I'm Ashley Heartphilia and although I'm the vice-president, you all know I am the least experienced. I hope to have your help anytime!" She dragged Gray roughly by the collar and pointed. "Like the last club, this coward will be the president. I hope to create experiences with you just as how it was like last time!"

Though there was nothing wrong with Ashley's speech, tension and silence hung in the air with the emphasis of 'last club'. No doubt everyone was thinking of the scandal and the problems that followed it. Gray sighed under Ashley's grasp.

This was going to be tiresome…and long.

* * *

Word count: 2087


	7. Fleeting Feelings

"Why are we still here?" It was eight and the Vice President kept insisting that for the first meeting, they should stay behind especially late, to get a sense of family.

Bullshit. She only said that to get whatever food hoard Natsu somehow had. She didn't give a crap to what the others were doing. Gray sighed as his question went ignored and warily looked around the room. For limited amount of space, everyone present did a very good job of getting as much distance between each other as possible. Erza sat alone by the window and seemed to have taken out paperwork, for school council duties, most likely. Natsu was wrestling Ashley, who was somehow dominating, for a sandwich. Lisanna was their onlooker slash referee, frantically telling them to stop to no avail. Gray pitied her but not as much as Juvia who was squirming uncomfortably in Lyon's embrace. Lyon, to Gray's horror, looked absolutely smitten, with freaking pink shoujo hearts going doki, doki around him. Like seriously, get a room.

This was one fucked up club. First meeting and everybody was already isolated in their social groups while he stood out like a motherfucking wuss.

Worst of all, the bane of his current discomfort probably didn't freaking care. And the person who probably hated his ass did care.

"God, I hope Lucy isn't angry," he thought, "but she does look a little cute when she pouts and yells..."

He repressed a blush when he realized what he was thinking. Fuck, was he a masochist?

"Gray! Get your fucking ass here!" Ashley had a glare with a death wish and Gray sighed.

Yes. He was definitely a masochist.

"What?" He asked.

The girl pointed at the pink haired boy. "Use your president powers and make him give me his melon bread!"

"Ashley, presidents can't do that," Gray sighed. "And Natsu. Oi. Give her one. You have a freaking bagful."

"Eh? What did the bastard say?" He dropped the half eaten bread which Ashley dove for with a cheer. ("Oi, oi, if you were that hungry, why can't we freaking leave already?!" Gray thought.) "I joined only because Lisanna made me. Don't forget that, asshole."

"I freaking get it," Gray retorted back. "What I did was horrible. But listen here," he got closer to the angry boy, feeling as irritated as well. "I am the motherfucking president so you better treat me with respect."

Before either boy could make a move and initiate another inevitable brawl, they were pulled apart, Erza grabbing hold of Natsu and Lyon grabbing hold of Gray.

"God, you two never change," both Lyon and Erza muttered in unison, looking at each other afterwards. Gray, his anger simmered, snorted.

He always did find the similarities between his ex-brother and the school's Titania amusing.

"Oi, oi, lemme punch him," Natsu, the blockhead he was, didn't have a single clue of anything, with fighting, eating and sleeping being the three exceptions.

In that sense, what Lyon and Erza spoke about change was right.

"Truce for today," Gray sneered, removing himself from Lyon. "It's freaking ten now."

"Oh shit!" The mention of time seemed to have sunk in his thick skull somehow. He nudged Lisanna. "Let's go now!"

Understanding the sudden urgency in his voice, Lisanna followed suit, bowing to everyone good bye before exiting out the door. Very soon Erza left as well though Juvia and Lyon still lingered.

"Juvia wants to stay as long as possible with Gray-sama," she was explaining.

Ashley's eyebrows rose. "Gray, I never knew you had a whore."

"WHAT?!" Gray and Lyon screeched while Juvia blushed.

"Kyaa~that would be amazing~" she got a bit too close to Gray. "Can Juvia come home with Gray-sama tonight?"

"No, Juvia! Get away from that despicable guy!"

And so, a tug-o-war ensued with neither party getting anywhere and Gray feeling utterly sore from being pulled.

—

"I am really, really sorry," he was saying, holding his clenched fists above his lowered head and sitting on his knees in front of a blonde ghost who positioned herself elegantly on a chair. "I will never, never miss a dinner you worked hard on and come back home every time."

"Well that's all dandy," she said in an unforgiving, apathetic voice, "but all I've asked is why did you come home late? You didn't even look at the homemade dinner I worked hard to cook! "

_I doubt I'd even eat any food you cook,_ Gray thought cynically but brushed it aside. He _was_ in the wrong for breaking his promise. But there was no way he was saying the real reason why he was late. She would skin him alive—or maybe overtake his body—if he knew her sister transferred to his school, made a club, and recruited people who had loathed his being all in one day.

Yeaaaah…Lucy wouldn't react nicely.

"I'm sorry," he repeated pathetically. "I...uh...had…uh…a…"

"Where were you?" The ghost suddenly got up, detaching her head from her neck to his surprise. _When the hell could she do _that_?! _Blue liquid started to spill from the ends of her neck like blood, and while a normal human being would have died without a functioning head, she was still able to speak. "Where. Were. You."

He had never feared his life more than then. Not even when Ashley made her many life threats.

"A-ashley transferred to the school! A-and she made me do this and that a-and…" He rambled on for a good half hour, trying to form comprehensible phrases but failing epically. His eyes tried to look another way but somehow, it kept skirting towards the direction of Lucy's head…which was _still_ detached. The eyes were majorly creepier than usual. They were rolled back, like how a dead person's eyes were when the cause of death was from choking.

But when he finally finished, she attached her head on. "So you were with Ash-ash...I see. So I trust nothing happened?"

"Yes!"

"Lies," she half sneered, half smiled, "you can't convince me you weren't immune to her charms. You were blushing a lot when we first met."

"Th-that's because you're so close to me then!" Gray stuttered, feeling a bit hot from remembering the mentioned moment. "But nothing really happened! I swear!"

"Really now...?"

She didn't seem to believe him anytime soon and anything Gray said probably won't help. He wondered why he wanted her forgiveness so much (almost to desperation) when if it was her sister, he probably wouldn't give a crap. But here he now was trying his best to make the ghost give him her usual smile, not this unrelenting anger.

He must be mentally ill.

"Alright, what shall I do?" Gray finally said, his arms becoming sore. "I'll do anything!"

Like flipping a switch, Lucy brightened exclaiming, "Really? Anything?!"

She began saying things at a rapid pace and though Gray couldn't understand all of which she said, he had mixed feelings about this. He was happy that he finally saw her smile but apprehensive of what might be in store for him.

—

"Wh-what are we doing here?" He whispered, fidgeting under the overwhelming stares he was collecting as he strolled down an aisle.

Unlike most boys his age, he never thought of having a girlfriend. The incident in middle school left a deep enough scar for him to scorn at the mere sight of a couple walking down the streets. He didn't think he'd ever need a girlfriend either. He'd watch enough romance movies with Ultear to understand that having a functional, romantic relationship with that precious someone would require a whole lot more than saying 'I love you.' That was why he treasured his single-status relationship. He didn't need to sacrifice anything…anymore.

So this _had_ to be overkill.

"Uwah~" the blonde exclaimed, whizzing past him and twirling around. "All these dresses~so pretty~"

"Yah!" he hissed, still trying his best to tone down the attention, "stop acting all giddy—"

"—hm?" she turned around, her head tilted to the side. "What is it?"

At that instant, the fluorescent light which had drove him crazy, outlined the blonde in iridescence. It was crazy. She came close to the appearance to that of an angel. And the dress in her hand, a simple traditional white wedding dress laced with minimal white ribbons on the bottom and layered three white sheets never seemed more suitable for at the moment. He could, for a split second, picture her wearing that very dress, looking adoringly at her special someone. The sight rendered him breathless.

"You know," she spoke, unbothered by his perturbed state of mind, "I always dreamt of wearing this dress and walking down the aisle. With a nervous stare and a fidgety body, wondering if my husband thought of me pretty or not. But, I don't think I can have those dreams anymore. Reality is harsh and the only one closest to having such freedom—the freedom to love—is perhaps Ash-ash." She gave a coarse laugh, an incarnation of the tone she used when they first met on that rainy morning. "Ash-ash, as the younger of us, has the freedom to do whatever she wants. Father didn't have an iron grip on _her_. So I thought, why the hell does she take what she has for granted? Why doesn't she just do whatever she wants instead of trying to play hero? It's absurd you know." She laughed that laugh again. It was painful to hear.

"Well, you know she has the best intentions," Gray began, "she just loves you—"

"—funny you should mention," Lucy interrupted, setting the gown in her hand down, traces of whatever smile now gone. "When we were young, she never once showed a single sign of affection towards me. And neither did I. I only call her Ash-ash under pretense."

It was kind of absurd hearing Lucy coldly brushing off Ashley's advancements. But it was even more stunning to hear the truth of their relationship. Sure their relationship had appeared one-sided and dysfunctional but Gray had only thought it was because Lucy was a ghost and didn't want to complicate things. "But then why do you try to keep her away from your situation?"

She paused, her cold-ice-princess demeanor thawing. "Because…we're family."

—

"Scavenger hunt?" All of the members of the newly formed Fairy Tail club echoed confusedly, lined up in front of the vice-president.

"Yes!" She smiled, handing out sheets of paper. "As the first club activity—an ice breaker of sorts—I've come up with a list of items you'll need to find! I'll split us all into groups of two and whoever fails to find all the items on the list by eight will have to clean up the club room!"

"_This_ is why you brought us here?" Gray was the first to complain, not scared to hide his growing disgust towards the girl. It was only Monday and he had wanted to just go home and sleep when Ashley man-slaughtered him before he got out of the classroom. When he came to, Gray discovered he was on a train to Akihabara next to Natsu and Lyon who were equally displeased at the situation. The girls however were…

"Great idea, Ash!" Lisanna squealed, looking over her copy. "Sounds lots of fun!"

"Yes, excellent idea," Erza praised and Gray resisted face-palming.

"Juvia wants to be on Gray-sama's team!" the bluette predictably declared.

"Nu-uh-uh," the person in charge wagged her finger, "I've already decided on the teams! Members of Team A include me, Lisanna, Erza and Juvia. Team B includes Gray, Lyon, and Natsu!"

Now it was the boys' turn to cry in indignation.

"What!? I am _not_ working with shirtless here!"

"I refuse to work in close proximity of _him_. May I work with Juvia-chan though?"

Funny how their protests centered around Gray. "Y-yeah! You can't make us do this, Ashley!"

"Oh yeah I can," she winked, grabbing the girls by her side and quickly making her escape. "The lists I've given to you guys are the same while the ones we have are different. So _remember_, you've got until eight!"

Left with no choice, the boys groaned at the brashness of their vice-president and started swearing profanity under their breaths that Gray _swore_ were meant for him.

Well excuse _him_. He didn't appreciate this situation either.

"Natsu-san," Lyon stated, "what do you suggest we find first?"

"Hm…strawberry tart sounds fun to find! I'm kind of hungry too!"

"Okay, we'll find that first. If you're still hungry, I guess I could treat you to something."

"Yay! Lyon is the greatest!"

As the boys continued to chatter, Gray listened in with jealousy and hurt. Didn't they realize _he_ was with them?

"Okay so do you know a desert store anywhere?"

"Nope! But I can smell one! So leave it to me!"

"Alright, I'll trust you on this."

They began walking away, leaving Gray stupefied at their remarkably smooth teamwork. An outsider would think they were friends forever rather than club mates. It took Gray another minute to realize that they left him and another for him to catch up.

"W-wait up!"

—

"Oi…" Finding a strawberry tart shouldn't be difficult at all but remarkably, in this bustling city, they weren't able to find any at all. In fact, they were able to find other weird food products like gummy fingers coated with gummy blood (Gray doubted they were fake blood). Yet, his two 'teammates' brought them anyways, eating them as they went from store to store without regarding Gray at all.

It was expected but Gray was getting peeved at this. "OI! CAN WE STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FIND A REAL SHOP AND BUY REAL SWEETS!"

He might have raised his voice a _tad_ bit too loud, making everyone around them stare at him for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing before. Gray reddened in embarrassment and looked to see what Lyon and Natsu had to say.

"Oh hey," Lyon coolly said, "when did you get here?"

"Why did you have to embarrass us that way blockhead," Natsu added.

His tone might be leveled but his shaking fist by his side said otherwise. "Look. I know you guys _hate_ my ass and I'm not expecting forgiveness. I just want this stupid game of Ashley's to be over. Can we please just _get along_ for once?"

"_Get along_?" Natsu mimicked, brushing past Lyon so that Gray would only face Lyon. "Chances of that were gone after what you did! You broke our trust! Broke everyone's! I wouldn't even get along with you for this! You probably want to get along because you forgot Cana, didn't you?"

He didn't hear her name for a long time and probably did want to forget her. But bringing her name up was just rubbing salt on wounds. "Bastard, what does Cana have to do with this?"

"Oh so _now_ you care for her? You're like four years too late!"

That was enough. Gray pushed Natsu roughly to the ground, ready to claw his mouth out so he'd have nothing to use to spew out rubbish. He was restrained by Lyon before he could though.

"Natsu-san, you went too far," Lyon calmly pointed out as Natsu got up. He let go of Gray and sternly said, "And Gray, for the sake of completing this, we'll comply with your proposal."

In the past he had always berated Lyon for his seriousness and professionalism but right now, he was reminded why he had held Lyon with such reverence. He cracked the faintest of grins that would not bring up sorrowful memories or annoyed feelings. "Thanks."

—

Natsu finally calmed down, but was far from his usual state of joviality. Then again, he seemed to be like that whenever Gray was around. Lyon had also quieted down, not making any attempts to feign intimacy in front of Gray anymore. While Gray was thankful for that, he was more at unease by the tenseness between them, preferring frustration over being left out than this damned silence.

"So…uhm…" he said awkwardly, five minutes into their walk, "…where should we look—"

"—can we just go home?" Natsu suggested suddenly. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Lyon piped up.

Gray stared, agape at his two teammates. "And leave the girls at the meeting spot by themselves?"

By pointing out the insensibilities of their suggestion, the two boys quieted once more, Gray feeling as though he had taken the role of a goody-goody two shoes. They continued their stride, awkwardly looking everywhere but themselves. Gray was about to suffocate if it weren't for Natsu.

"Hey look! There's a strawberry cake on sale here!"

The two boys looked where he pointed and saw what Natsu said to be true. A poster taped on glass window boasted of the creamiest and most delicious strawberry cake. Well, it didn't matter what kind of cake it was. As long as they had cake, that was cool.

"Good job Natsu-san," Lyon began but discovered Natsu had already disappeared into the building. He promptly followed the pinkette leaving Gray to catch up. But he slowed down as soon as he felt something was off and studied the front of the building.

"M-maid café?!" He stuttered, knowing what was in store behind the glass doors.

Girls in lacy maid outfits…being addressed as 'master'…the fulfillment of any hormonal teenage boys…

He gulped, walking in after mentally preparing himself. Yeah. Who was he kidding?

"Welcome back, master!" A girl with red twin tails walked in front of him, her hand folded neatly atop her waist, the frilly black and white maid outfit she wore moving ever so slightly. "Do you want a table for one?"

"Y-yes…" Gray said, reddening, trying to scan the area for Natsu and Lyon. _Where the hell are they?!_

"Master?" The girl came closer to him, tilting her head cutely. "Is something wrong?"

For some reason he was reminded of Lucy, the way their heads tilted was just so damn similar! Just imagining the ghost in a maid's outfit, her hazelnut eyes shining confusedly and small lips turned upwards a bit in amusement. In a slow, soft voice she'd say, "Master Gray, I'm at your service."

_Damn it…I think I'm getting a nosebleed…_

"Gray!" His rescuer grabbed him by the wrist with a scowl. "God, we just got a table a few minutes ago and already you're daydreaming like a moron." He added to the maid girl. "Sorry about that. This guy is a moron."

He was still dragging Gray roughly by the wrist, only letting ago when they reached a table that seated for three, the third seat being unoccupied.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Went to ask when we're getting the food," Lyon rolled his eyes, "he turned out to be as big as a blokehead as you are."

Gray chose to ignore the intentional verbal jab his ex-brother made. "So why did we end up reserving a table? Aren't we on a tight time schedule?"

"We can't get the cake without reserving a table and we have thirty minutes before eight," Lyon waved a careless hand. "We'll get the cake soon before that and we're done."

He was unsure about it but decided to just trust in Lyon's instincts for the sake of getting along. Spying a menu beside him, he reached for it in desperation to busy himself with something. It wasn't as if Lyon wanted to make conversation with him anytime soon.

But the names of the food on the list made him feel worse. _Love soufflé? Love shake? Love cake?_ Did this store have no originality?

Gray shuddered and promptly closed the pamphlet, poking it away from him as far as possible with a fork.

"Pft…hahaha!" a sudden burst of laughter sounded and Gray looked over at the source. The white haired boy wiped a tear. "G-Gray, you probably thought something along the lines of 'this store has no originality,' didn't you?"

He remained quiet by this. In fact he did. How the hell did he guess it?

"Hahahahaha," Lyon continued with his laughter even after two maids checking up on him with their tempting, "Is there something you want to share with us master? I feel so neglected!" But Lyon waved them off without batting an eyebrow, Gray feeling increasingly embarrassed.

_Where the hell is Natsu…?_

"Oh god, that was comedy gold," Lyon finished finally, downing a glass of water a maid had thoughtfully left. "You're so damn predictable Gray."

_He's…back to normal_. The thought briefly crossed his mind as Gray watched the boy across him fondly. _Perhaps…we can…_

It was a fleeting and foolish thought Gray swore he never had though.

"…I still can't forgive you though," Lyon spoke, turning his gaze away from Gray's. "…what you did to Cana…we're all still recovering. And when she left us…"

Gray let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah, I know. I did horrible stuff." _No need to remind me…_

"But still…why didn't you defend yourself…?" Lyon muttered quietly.

"Huh? Can you speak louder?"

At that moment, the loudest of their group decided to come back…with cakepops, doughnuts, shortcakes…_and no freaking strawberry shortcakes_.

"The ice bloke is here?" Natsu whined once noticing Gray at the table. "I was hoping he was still lost!"

"Hey! I was just in front of the shop!" Gray snapped. "And what is _this_?! Shouldn't we prioritize the strawberry shortcake—"

"—stop being a party pooper," Lyon patronized, his eyes stony and voice icy. Natsu was busily digging in while Lyon took a bite from an apple pie. Gray wanted to protest but fought against the urge, shrugging.

He couldn't expect them to forgive him so soon. Letting him be with them was the greatest forgiveness he could possibly get. Reaching for a vanilla cupcake, he took a bite.

—

"You're late," Ashley expectedly said, as she stood in front of the panting boys with an identical folded arms pose as Erza had. Lisanna and Juvia stood behind them, watching as the aggressive girls did what they did best.

"Imagine if perverts came before you guys did," Erza berated, "what would happen to us?"

"You and Ashley would just clobber them," the three boys thought subconsciously.

"Well. Here's the shortcake," Gray said lamely, wanting to finish the game before they had to profess the reason for their lateness (after they had finished their meals, it turned out that both Lyon and Natsu were broke and Gray had to pay for their costly meal).

"Shortcake?" Erza's eyes brightly shone. _Oh right. The violent woman liked shortcake._ "Yay! Girls, we're sharing."

The girls cheered and Gray sighed, wondering if they were going to win.

"But where's the three other items?" Ashley reminded.

The boys stared at Ashley stupidly.

"The three other items." Ashley repeated. "There were four items in total."

Clumsily taking out their copies of the list, the boys read in silent. _Strawberry short cake, tickets to the zoo, pictures of the ocean, black lacey lingerie._

"Why is there black lacey lingerie on the list?!" Gray exploded.

Ashley smiled. "Because I wanted you guys to face embarrassment! And I was running out of delicacies from my period."

"We so needed to know this…"

"But I expected this much," Ashley reassured, "so I put the cake first on the list. That way, us girls can share the cake."

"Ashley, do I really have to share?" Erza whispered.

"Please, Erza?" Ashley attempted to puppy-pout, an attempt that would be fruitless. Erza loved her strawberry short cake.

The scarlet seemed conflicted but finally nodded. "Alright then. Let's go over to my house and share then."

"We can have a sleepover!" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Sounds doable," Ashley nodded.

The boys simply sweat dropped. _How close have they gotten?!_

"So anyways, here are your items," Ashley gave each boy a bag. "Enjoy until tomorrow where you'll have to clean up the club room~"

They parted then, someone having to drag an overly touched Lyon away from Juvia.

"Thank you so much for buying this gift for me Juvia!" Lyon yelled at their fading figures. Gray rolled his eyes.

_They _all_ brought it for you…_

"Yum, this is delicious." Gray turned to Natsu who was stuffing himself with doughnuts.

"D-didn't you _just_ have bunch to eat at the café?!" It was amazing how much the boy could consume.

"Yeah? So?" Natsu growled, pulling the doughnut and the bagful of doughnuts nearer to him. "You're not getting any."

_Like I want any…_

"I'm going to go. Bye Lyon!" Natsu waved, walking off suddenly, leaving Gray and Lyon alone.

_God, I know you guys hate me and all but…_

"I'm leaving too," Lyon nodded. "I want to see what Juvia-chan bought for me."

Gray wasn't even given a bye. He sighed, staring down at his wrapped parcel. Oh wells, at least he was given a gift. A smile entered its way on his face. So he was allowed this much, huh?

He opened his own package, his smile falling off his face at the sight of it. Condoms.

"You're serious? You're kidding," he started to laugh.

He had never felt more shattered then but it was a different kind of shattering feeling he had years ago. Back then he wanted to do nothing more than to run away from everything but now he thought differently. People were never going to change unless you gave them a reason to. If you were expecting self respect, you had to earn it. In that fleeting moment of happiness, Gray foolishly expected a wonderful gift.

In that fleeting moment, he had forgotten he was just a scumbag in the eyes of his former friends.

* * *

Word count: 4,289

* * *

After a month of inactivity, I feel like my writing skills have taken a nosedive. ;o; I'm sorry guys! Lol. I'm sorry there isn't much GraLu too! There will be next chapter, promise!

(Also, my description of Lucy was a complete cop-out. ;D Got so lazy describing her. I promise to rewrite it though!)

_And again, thanks a ton for your reviews and support! (:_


End file.
